


Фата-моргана

by She_is_Hale, WTF_Avengers_2017



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:29:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9980489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_is_Hale/pseuds/She_is_Hale, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Avengers_2017/pseuds/WTF_Avengers_2017
Summary: У него в глазах — блеск высоток Манхэттэна и его вечерних огней, но сам он больше похож на Бруклин.





	

Бруклинский мост кажется в видоискателе одновременно громоздким и странно воздушным. От этого контраста у Наташи пересыхает в горле, восторженно, как у маленькой девочки, и она целится придирчивее и вернее. 

Она всегда недовольна собой, как недоволен любой фотограф. Она ненавидит упущенные мгновения. Расстраивается, не чувствуя в кадре того, что накрывало с головой в секунду, когда палец жал на кнопку фотоаппарата. Поэтому ей сложно и интересно в Нью-Йорке — он соткан из эфемерных противоречий.

Манхэттен стеклянно сверкает на ярком солнце бесчувственным льдом, сине-голубым, как безоблачное небо, как тихий Ист-Ривер, и в парке по эту сторону моста веет прохладой. Такой, что Наташа передёргивает плечами, вешая фотоаппарат на шею и направляясь к мосту. У неё осталось всего два дня на этот город, два дня из поездки, которая сама была как удачно пойманный кадр. Когда Наташа случайно познакомилась весной на московской выставке с матёрым фотографом из «National Geographic» и тот пригласил её на съёмки в США, она думала, что это шутка или дежурная вежливость.

Но Клинт Бартон никогда не бросал слов на ветер. В июле начинающий фотограф Наташа Романова вылетела по его приглашению в Вашингтон на целую неделю.

Пять дней она бродила по улицам города с Клинтом или с его женой, фиксируя в гигабайтах и в метрах плёнки тяжеловатую осанистую столицу, живую и солидную. Но в пятницу что-то толкнуло Наташу распрощаться с гостеприимным домом и с Вашингтоном.

Нью-Йорк словно сам позвал её, протянул руку, завлекая на свои улицы, приглашая потеряться в своей многоликости и изменчивости. Нью-Йорк — химера; Нью-Йорк — американская фата-моргана, и сейчас, когда близко первый закат Наташи в этом городе, ей отчаянно жаль, что она отвела на знакомство с ним лишь жалкие два дня.

Здесь Наташе невероятно легко, невероятно свободно, и виды находятся сами собой. Наедине с Нью-Йорком не нужно никем казаться — он принял её небрежной, ненакрашенной, в драных джинсах и стоптанных кедах, в потёртой джинсовой куртке, без капли лоска большого города. И, пока Наташа пытается обнять своим видоискателем два берега Ист-Ривер, стоя на мосту, Нью-Йорк треплет её тёплым ветерком по рыжим волосам — то ли ласково, то ли игриво. Она никуда не торопится. Она снимает, наполненная странным чувством — здесь, в Нью-Йорке, ей можно всё. Будто сам город обещает, что всё получится.

***

Наташа даже не сразу замечает его, повернувшись к другой стороне моста и перелистывая кадры с расслабленной улыбкой.  
Он смотрит на неё в упор, бестактно и с детским интересом, спрятав руки в карманы джинсов. Он — кинематографический: одет дорого, но лаконично, пострижен журнально и чуть-чуть небрежно, мягко улыбается, желая быть загадочным, и поднятый воротник тонкой чёрной ветровки едва колышется на ветру. Он удивительно благообразен и спокоен, но в изгибе губ мерещится что-то бесстыдное и подвижное.

У него в глазах — блеск высоток Манхэттэна и его вечерних огней, но сам он больше похож на Бруклин.

Он — обратившийся в человека Нью-Йорк, который подошёл познакомиться к проезжей гостье, и Наташа успевает нацелить на него объектив раньше, чем он произнесёт с нахально-невинной простотой:

— А меня?

***

Его зовут Джеймс Барнс, и Наташе сначала хочется снимать его в бетонных джунглях Манхэттена, но он берёт её за руку и ведёт назад в Бруклин. Он чертовски хорошо выходит на фоне старых кирпичных домов, расписанных стен в подворотнях, витрин и пёстрых припаркованных машин.  
Наташа изводит на него всю плёнку. Он фотогеничен, как будто продал за это душу дьяволу, и эфемерен, как настроение города. Она снимает и снимает его, не в силах остановиться, и кладёт фотоаппарат лишь тогда, когда он просит её подождать на лавочке в маленьком дворе и приносит из крохотного кафе две чашки ароматного терпкого кофе.

Джеймс наивен и тщеславен — это Наташа узнаёт позже, когда Ист-Ривер красится розово-золотым, и Бруклинский мост ржавеет в закатных лучах. Он — актёр, начинающий, но перспективный, и он долго перечисляет свои роли, пока Наташа валяется на траве в парке Бруклин-Бридж, положив голову ему на колени. Она не знает ни одной — ни мерзкого тренера, ни космонавта, ни гея из высшего общества, и признаться в этом стыдно. Поэтому Наташа кивает на большой экран летнего кинотеатра, где показывают старый фильм про Бонни и Клайда с Уорреном Битти:

— Ты непременно станешь таким же известным, как он.

— За актёрскую работу Битти «Оскара» так и не взял, так что не хочу, — лукаво щурится Джеймс, и его пальцы путаются в рыжих волосах.

И Наташа улыбается ему, вспоминая, что шептал ей на мосту нью-йоркский ветер: здесь можно всё.

***

У Джеймса действительно бесстыжие губы, и Наташа узнаёт это, когда они касаются её шеи на опустевшем ночном променаде. Огни чёрно-золотого Манхэттена призрачно смазываются в кадре, и Наташа бездумно пытается переснять панораму, но осторожные пальцы вкрадчиво отводят волосы с её шеи, перебрасывают на правое плечо, и поцелуи жгут кожу над каждым позвонком.

Она разворачивается с фотоаппаратом в руках, ловит эти вороватые губы своими губами, и Джеймс прижимает её к решётке парапета, хватаясь за прутья. Нью-Йорк захлопывает ловушку, и Наташе не хочется из неё никуда бежать. Поцелуй мягкий, тягучий, нежный и развратный — от такого становится всё равно, что она явно будет даже не в первой двадцатке его списка побед. Джеймс — как хищный зверь, который почему-то не торопится вонзаться клыками в шею жертвы, зверь ласковый и красивый.

У Наташи обрывает дыхание, когда эти губы касаются её ключиц. Фотоаппарат тяжело повисает на шее, и её собственные руки, вспомнив, что можно всё, тянут Джеймса ближе за ремень джинсов. Он нетороплив так, что это можно считать злодейством, ещё держится за парапет, и его сладковатые губы теперь горчат отпечатком Наташиного парфюма. У неё предательски слабеют ноги от этого поцелуя, и звёздное небо между Манхэттеном и Бруклином качается, кружась. Когда он наконец обрывается тяжёлым, частым дыханием, Наташе хочется сказать что-нибудь невероятно пошлое, толкнуть эту ночь под откос, в потемневшие и быстрые волны Ист-Ривера.

Джеймс сам тянет её к скамейке и усаживает на себя.

Он снимает фотоаппарат с её шеи, и жёсткий широкий ремень щекотно лохматит волосы. Быстрые, горячие руки скользят по её бёдрам, задевая пальцами ниточки на дырках джинсов, как струны, стягивают старенькую куртку, бросая её на скамейку.

Наташе хочется закрыть глаза — но это невозможно. Холодный синеватый манхэттенский взгляд загорается от уличных фонарей тёмным манящим огнём. Отвести глаза нельзя, сомкнуть ресницы — тоже, даже когда ладони Джеймса забираются под светлую майку, расстёгивают лифчик, мягко и уверенно сжимают грудь.

— Прямо здесь? — Наташа нервно усмехается, и акцент от волнения становится жёстче обычного.

— Нет, конечно, — улыбается Джеймс своей грешной улыбкой, обводя чуткими пальцами заострившиеся соски и приподнимая майку выше.

Фонарь жёлто выхватывает из темноты куртку, фотоаппарат и напряжённое колено Наташи; остальное — в тени, хоть их и так сейчас некому видеть. Ладони Джеймса крыльями ложатся на её лопатки, пока большие пальцы цепляют ткань. Он целует её обнажённую грудь, целует до мурашек, бегущих от поясницы к затылку током — и она смотрит ему в глаза, заразившись бесстыдством. Губы Наташи приоткрыты, и она чувствует каждый срывающийся с них вздох.

— Может быть, прямо здесь?

Джеймс смеётся в ответ на вопрос Наташи, опускает майку, кое-как пригладив лифчик, и расстёгивает её джинсы в одно движение. Она расценивает это как согласие, тянется к его ремню, привстав — но он качает головой.

— Как днём почтенные пенсионеры будут сидеть на этой лавке?

И в следующий миг Наташа всё же закрывает глаза и охает, приподнимаясь над Джеймсом на коленях и сгибаясь к его уху. Два его пальца проскальзывают между разведённых бёдер, прохаживаются по влажной ткани, сдвигая её в сторону, беззастенчиво ищут чувствительную плоть, теребят её и зажимают. Наташе хочется сделать что-то в отместку, такое же бесцеремонное и возбуждающее — но она лишь стонет, уткнувшись носом в растрёпанные ветром тёмные волосы Джеймса.

— Пойдём ко мне, — говорит он, не останавливаясь.

Наташа бессознательно кивает в такт движениям его мокрых пальцев, но не пытается никуда идти, пока тело не пробивает дрожь. Она опускается на колени Джеймса, и он отрывисто целует её, наспех приводя одежду в порядок.

Пока они укрываются в улочках старого Бруклина, Наташе кажется, что земли под ногами она не чувствует.

***

На рассвете всё должно кончиться, и Наташа выскальзывает из расслабленных хозяйских объятий Джеймса с этой мыслью. Но он нагоняет её и в маленькой ванной комнате, в тесной душевой кабинке, ещё сонный, и нетерпеливо подсаживает, крепко обхватывая бёдра. Прижимаясь спиной к прохладной белой плитке на стене, Наташа чёрт знает в какой раз отдаётся ему, оплетая его поясницу ногами. Тёплая вода стекает по напряжённому левому плечу Джеймса, по красной пятиконечной звезде на загорелой коже.

— Почему? — Наташа рассеянно обводит её кончиком пальца.

— Долгая история, — усмехается он и накрывает её губы своими.

Ночью они почти не разговаривали. Сейчас тоже не время.

***

Эту долгую историю Джеймс рассказывает ей на широком подоконнике кухни, где они оба сидят в полотенцах, мокрые и разомлевшие. Он варит вкусный кофе, только слишком крепкий, и от этого утро горчит. Бруклин за окном тихий и по-хорошему обыденный. В комнате, за добротной кирпичной стеной, играет музыка — на старом проигрывателе крутится старый винил.

— Эта квартира мне досталась от бабушки. Так-то я из Нью-Джерси, — говорит Джеймс без вчерашнего кокетства. — Дом построили ещё до войны. Она здесь родилась и выросла. У неё был старший брат. Он ушёл добровольцем на фронт и пропал в Европе без вести зимой в сорок четвёртом. Его долго ждали с войны, все девушки на улице ждали, как говорят, но он не вернулся. А потом его друг детства и сосед, художник, придумал комикс. Бруклинскую легенду. Историю о том, что бабушкин брат на самом деле выжил и стал супергероем по прозвищу Зимний Солдат. Не читала?

Наташа качает головой, и Джеймс уже даже не удивляется.

— Почитай. Я в детстве их очень любил. Так вот, он потерял на войне левую руку, и советские учёные собрали ему металлический протез с красной звездой на плече. Когда мне исполнилось восемнадцать, первое, что я сделал — пошёл в тату-салон и набил её.

Джеймс легонько барабанит по алой звезде двумя пальцами, как-то смущённо улыбается — и смотрит в окно, на воскресную безлюдную улицу. Наташе очень жаль, что фотоаппарат не лежит на расстоянии вытянутой руки — сейчас он, актёр, живое воплощение переменчивого Нью-Йорка, вдруг оказывается настоящим. С зачёсанными назад влажными волосами, в полотенце, с этой звездой на плече, которая очень удивила Наташу ночью. Со взглядом неизвестного пропавшего бруклинского красавца из сороковых.

— Сейчас много фильмов снимают по комиксам, — мечтательно говорит Джеймс. — Я буду ходить на кастинги. Я его сыграю, обязательно. 

— Сыграешь, — улыбается ему Наташа, допивая свой кофе.

Ей хочется, чтобы время в этой старой квартире остановилось.

***

Вечером Джеймс даже не провожает её до аэропорта — у него утром пробы. Только помогает затащить чемодан в автобус и целует на прощание, так же волнующе и нежно, как ночью на променаде, засовывая в карман джинсов визитку с адресом электронной почты и страничкой Facebook.  
Автобус едет плавно, увозит Наташу в аэропорт, а вместе с ней — тысячи фотографий многоликого города и многоликого человека. Нью-Йорк — действительно грандиозная фата-моргана, и эта мысль заезженной пластинкой крутится у Наташи в голове до посадки в Москве.

То единственное настоящее и осязаемое, что она сумела на секунду задержать в ладонях, как воду из фонтана в парке, нельзя увезти с собой, зафиксировать на плёнке. Это был один короткий, летучий, невозвратимый миг.

И визитка в кармане Наташи, и взгляд с фотографий, совсем не тот, что утром, предсказывают ей будущее — редкие и пустые неловкие сообщения в фейсбуке, сходящие на нет, а потом полное забвение. Джеймс будет сниматься всё в том же шлаке; Наташа запомнит эту поездку, как самый яркий момент жизни.

Нельзя поймать химеру. Можно только попытаться.

***

Когда Джеймс летит в Москву, он вспоминает всё, что слышал о российской столице. Ему кажется, что его встретит город-глыба, мрачно-величественный, переменчивый, как Нью-Йорк.

Но Москва встречает его простотой и неожиданным радушием. Как город, который умеет ждать. И здесь всё на своих местах, даже если с одной точки видишь несколько разных эпох, застывших в разномастной архитектуре.

Здесь не получается быть чужим. В этом многообразии как будто спрятано что-то предназначенное для него, но что именно — Джеймс не может понять, не может уловить в монолитной и приветливой живой громаде.

Он со смятением вспоминает о важном уже на московской премьере, когда толпа приветствует его по-русски, называя Зимним Солдатом. Вспоминает рыжую девушку с фотоаппаратом, три года назад встреченную в Нью-Йорке, не оставившую никаких данных, кроме имени. Однажды ему на электронную почту пришёл огромный архив фотографий, но потом наступила тишина.

Это вдруг бьёт в виски, и алая звезда на плече горит под рубашкой, будто Наташа снова обводит её острые кончики пальцем.

Джеймс высиживает пресс-конференцию с трудом, злясь на чужие слепящие вспышки, вглядываясь в зал. Но ни одной рыжей девушки с фотоаппаратом там нет.

Дружелюбие Москвы к бруклинской легенде теперь кажется ему снисходительной насмешкой. После короткой встречи с фанатами Джеймс малодушно, не глядя, сгребает переданные ему записки и конверты и садится в машину.

На полдороги он крупно вздрагивает и называет водителю другой адрес, и, пока автомобиль разворачивается, Джеймс нервно поглаживает пальцами два плотных листка, сколотых красной скрепкой — смазанную фотографию огней Манхэттена и приглашение в галерею.


End file.
